User blog:Emeraldblade95/Pure Good Proposal: Mugman
Cala Maria may have failed, but perhaps Mugman may have a chance, here's a proposal for him. What is the Work? Cuphead is a unique shoot em' up based upon 1930s cartoons. The game's plot tells the story about two brothers Cuphead and Mugman, who travel to Hell and win big in gambling, but after Cuphead makes a risky bet with the Devil in which he sells both his and Mugman's soul to the Devil. The two lose, but are offered a chance to reclaim their souls by having to do the Devil's dirty work: collect the signed soul contracts of various predominant Inkwell Isle residents, such as Baroness Von Bon Bon, Captain Brineybeard, Grim Matchstick, and Cala Maria. After collecting the signed soul contracts, the brothers confront both King Dice and the Devil, the Devil offers to grant them the power to become powerful demons if they give him the soul contracts, the player can decide whether or not to accept or decline the offer, but in the true canon results in the latter, resulting in the brothers getting into a final battle with the Devil, they win and returned the soul contracts back to the now redeemed bosses. Who is He? What has He Done? Mugman is Cuphead's twin brother, who lives with him and their elderly caretaker the Elder Kettle and the overall detetagonist of the game. Being comic adolescences, the brother find their way to Hell, where they participate in the casino games offered there. They end up winning big initially, making the owner King Dice rather impressed, but soon the king of Hell himself the Devil shows up and offers the brothers a risky bet, if they can beat him, they will win even bigger, but if they lose, their souls belong to him. Mugman is opposed by this risk, and seeing it as dangerous, he tries to warn his brother Cuphead to reconsider, but Cuphead to eager and greedy to win big, bets their souls without thinking twice. After losing when rolling "Snake Eyes", Cuphead comes to the realization that he made a terrible mistake. Both Mugman and his brother beg the Devil to have their souls back, and feeling slightly sympathetic, the Devil offers them a chance to get them back, under one condition: they must collect the signed soul contracts from various Inkwell Isle Residents, who had previously sold their souls to the Devil in the past. After reaching the second isle, the Elder Kettle tells the brothers that when the time comes, they will do the right thing. After collecting the souls and defeating King Dice (who tried to kill the brothers after losing a bet with the Devil), the brothers confront the Devil, the King of Hell offers the brothers demonic powers if they give him the soul contracts, but in the true ending, the brothers refuse, and defeat the Devil to return the souls back to the now redeemed bosses. Corrupting Factors Both of the brothers willingly gambled in Hell, and ended up losing their souls to the Devil, who forced them to battle the bosses in-game in order to get them back. Both brothers were willing to attack the bosses in-game in order to obtain their souls again. Admirable Standards Unlike Cuphead or any of the bosses in-game, Mugman did not willingly sell his soul to the Devil, rather it was Cuphead who did it (without considering the consequences). Mugman has a much better understanding of what is right and what is wrong, considering that he actually tried to stop Cuphead from selling their souls. Ultimately, both of them realized that their "friends" the bosses weren't actually evil unlike King Dice and the Devil, and when told by the Elder Kettle to do the right thing, canonlly Mugman and his brother willingly give the souls back to their respective owners. Final Verdict Sorry if this feels underdeveloped, the game is in fact a indie game, so there isn't much more information beyond the aforementioned one I've written to describe this candidate. If you feel there isn't enough background you can vote against adding him to the category, but I hope you all read this before jumping to conclusions. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal